


starlight (a star that rises during the day)

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This While Crying, Introspection, junsu's also mentioned but he's the only one jaewon really talks abt, lapslock, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: it seems as though being wyld's sucked him dry, pulled all the best things out of life and turned them sour-(friends, fans... his groupmates)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Junsu (Lost in Translation)
Kudos: 65





	starlight (a star that rises during the day)

jaewon is-

jaewon is a lot like the stars during the daytime.

he's not self-absorbed enough to think that he's this - this "band savior" - but people from the outside looking in would call it such, and perhaps it's for the best that they're the ones to judge.

jaewon is notorious for selling himself short, after all.

he's always seemed to hold this slanted belief, this belief that he's little more than a pretty face, this belief that his true value to the group is with scandals, and-

(people can tell him otherwise, but he never hears them - deaf to their words, a shield of self-loathing built up against even the smallest of compliments)

and yet, from the outside looking in, it seems as though jaewon is the shining star that protects them, the north star to follow home. a delicate, flickering light in the distance, unreachable but always there - that's the true ahn jaewon.

not-

not the womanizing caricature others know. 

and he _does_ take on the burdens of others. he'll sell his image in hopes of paying their debt, put up with the whispers, the fleeting looks, be _wyld_ , the womanizer, not _ahn jaewon_ , the-

what is ahn jaewon, anyways?

it seems as though being wyld's sucked him dry, pulled all the best things out of life and turned them sour-

(friends, fans... his groupmates)

ahn jaewon has a friend.

ahn jaewon may not exist outside the confines of jun's fleeting glances and the walls of the coffee shop, but ahn jaewon exists nonetheless, and that-

that's more than he ever dared to hope for, in truth. 

(that's a lie. back then, he was a wide-eyed idealist - a kid, someone who had no idea what he was signing up for.

someone who still thought "group" equaled "family".

god, how wrong he was.)

ahn jaewon may not exist outside the confines of the coffee shop (the confines of his own personal joke, one being played on him again and again with wyld as the omnipresent punchline) but for just a moment, he (wyld, jaewon, someone in between) slips into the persona-

(persona. noun. a role or character adopted by an author or an actor.)

-before he's up again, plastering the grin on his lips and shoving his hands in his pockets.

wyld is a role to play, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit suho gave me emotions
> 
> and then this got away from me
> 
> ...whoops?
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
